<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《天》 by summerhuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664122">《天》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuang/pseuds/summerhuang'>summerhuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuang/pseuds/summerhuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
他趴在床上，还光着身子，双腿交叠在一起翘起来轻轻晃，窗外的天空是火红的，他们从早上睁开眼开始，一直做到太阳下山。<br/>
他在床上趴了一会儿，翻身在床头摸了根烟，对身边的人说，要不要再留一会儿，他吸了口烟，吐出云雾，和窗外的云融为一体，他说，我可以再帮你口一次。<br/>
少年有些匆忙的穿校服，笑着摇头说，不了，下次吧，我妈打电话催我了，回去洗个澡要上晚自习。<br/>
哦，好吧。</p><p>他抽了两口把烟灭掉了，不希望校服上有烟味，还想再说些什么，但少年搂着他亲了一口，温柔的说，下次见。<br/>
少年走后，他又把烟抽完，望着窗外的天。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
天是紫色的。<br/>
是火红的云烧成灰烬的颜色，有点灰，但还有缠绵的紫色，他把脸埋进枕头里，不想叫出声来。<br/>
身后的人有些恶劣的把手指伸进他嘴巴搅，贴着耳根说，叫出声来，我想听。<br/>
他哼唧着不肯，少年便说，我想你了。<br/>
这句话的杀伤力比我爱你还要狠，因为在床上说我爱你不一定是真的，但相比之下，我想你了就显得真诚很多。</p><p>他嗯嗯的叫了几声，被身后的人重重来了几下，疼的腰都弓起来，他边躲边叫，操，轻点，要，要不行了啊，别，别弄……<br/>
他嗓子哑了，可是听起来更加性感，带着点哭腔，像得不到疼爱的小孩哭哑了嗓子。<br/>
少年留在他身体里，轻轻亲吻他的耳朵。<br/>
上面有七个耳钉，是银色的，很小的星星，是少年送给他的。<br/>
少年舔吻他的耳垂，轻柔地说，下次别戴了，有点非主流。<br/>
他低声骂，我去你妈的，你全家都非主流。<br/>
少年听了也并不生气，咬他嘴巴说，今天来不及了，下次再惩罚你。<br/>
他说这话的语气和第一次见面时如出一辙，让他脑海中又难以逃避的想起那次见面。</p><p>外面的天还是紫色的，有些迷离的梦幻感，他望着少年的背影，犹豫很久才说，喂，下次多待一会吧。<br/>
少年穿好校服，回头看了他一眼，弯起眼睛笑眯眯的说，好。<br/>
少年走后，外面的紫色才彻底暗下来。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
他遇见少年是在一个午后，那天下午的天是蓝色的。<br/>
他记得很清楚。<br/>
按理来说，下午那个时间段的天应该是火红，又或者是柔软的橘黄色，但只有那一天下午格外的蓝，像被水洗过的天空。<br/>
和少年的校服一个颜色。</p><p>他路过那条巷子时听见里面有嘈杂的打骂声，撇了一眼，几个混混围着个穿校服的高中生要钱。<br/>
这附近很乱，这种事见多了，可那天他不知道哪根筋搭错了停在那没走，犹豫半晌走过去，从钱包里抽出几张纸币给那几个混混说，这我弟弟，别欺负他。<br/>
几个人走后，少年跟在他身后，拽了拽他袖口叫，哥，然后说谢谢你。<br/>
少年长的很干净，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，一看就是成绩好还听话追的人还挺多那种，他面无表情的看了两眼说，不用谢，结果少年还跟着他，一直跟到酒吧。</p><p>少年坐在角落里喝酒，一直喝到他唱完，他从台上下来后闷声笑着说，你是我粉丝啊，怎么还不走，要不要送你回家。<br/>
少年点点头说，我很喜欢听你唱歌，听两年了，算是你忠实粉丝吧。<br/>
他说，别骗人，我他妈刚来这唱半年。<br/>
少年甜甜的笑，凑近他耳边说，诶呀怎么办，这么快就被你识破了，其实我不是你粉丝，只是想干你。<br/>
你他妈的，说什么呢！<br/>
还没等他拳头举起来，就被少年吻住了嘴巴。</p><p>他们的第一次不浪漫也不甜蜜，甚至有点突兀，他们跟乐队的人还有酒吧老板坐在一起喝了很多酒，后来直接在酒吧厕所里做的，逼仄狭小的隔间内，少年把他顶的双腿颤抖，有技巧的在他身体内进出，还恶劣的捏住他鼻子接吻，把他弄得快要憋死时才松手，然后下面射得一塌糊涂。<br/>
那就是他们的第一次，唐突荒谬，结束后少年告诉他，那几个混混是他朋友，不过是演戏给他看而已，没想到他就真的中了圈套。</p><p>他们的关系就这样开始，还没想过结束。<br/>
他想，即使有一天会结束，也一定轮不到他开口。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
今天外面的天是灰色的，因为下了一场暴雨，现在还没有停。<br/>
他躺在床上捧着手机，盯着那个对话框许久，迟迟没有发出去一个字，他看着手机亮了又暗，暗了又亮，过去了整整二十分钟，还保持着这个姿势。<br/>
今天是灰蒙蒙的一天，和外面一个颜色。<br/>
晚上的演出不太顺利，有人喝多了闹事，他们唱了两首歌就回来了，也没有拿到工资，不知道明天能不能解决。<br/>
他喝了点酒，回来后就躺在床上，想着那个人。<br/>
一个人睡觉时，床总是冰凉，像开冰箱一瞬间冒出的寒气，把他紧紧包裹着，就连被子也不能让他觉得温暖，只有那个人可以。<br/>
他辗转反侧许久，终于下定决心打了个电话过去。<br/>
高中生很快就接了，对面有些嘈杂，高中生带着笑意问，怎么，想我了？<br/>
他没说话，想了想说，今晚要过来吗？<br/>
你们没有演出吗？<br/>
今天提前结束了。<br/>
啊，抱歉，今天不能过去了，后天吧。<br/>
啊也好。<br/>
就这样，拜拜。<br/>
嗯好。<br/>
挂断电话，脑海中还回荡着那带着笑意，充满少年感的声音，他微微皱眉，把手伸进了被子里。<br/>
就好像被他填满一样，他闭着眼睛，满脑子都想着高中生的脸，用力，再用力。<br/>
直到射出来，他瘫软着身子躺在冰凉的被子里想。<br/>
这样的夜晚如果有他在就好了。<br/>
窗外的天依旧是灰色，暴雨也没停。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>
天空一碧如洗，蓝的格外刺眼，是暴风雨过后的平静。<br/>
阳光从外面照进来，洒在他的小腿上，暖洋洋的，像被羽毛在皮肤上扫来扫去，有点痒，他翻了个身，看着睡在身边格外安稳的少年。<br/>
高中生从不食言，说后天会来，就真的来了，他慢条斯理的脱掉校服，但在床上还是一如既往的凶猛，像头刚刚成年的雄狮撕咬着自己的猎物。<br/>
少年喜欢后入，搂着他的腰猛干，胸口和后背都汗涔涔的，然后再让他转过来，搂进怀里继续。那粗热的东西在他体内疯狂的搅弄，像永不知疲惫的进进出出，不管他怎么求都不肯停下。<br/>
少年吻着他说，你想我了吧，上面想还是下面想？<br/>
他被弄的满脸都是泪水，哼唧着回复，什么，上，上面下面。<br/>
装什么呀，少年笑了，指了指他的胸口问，是这里想吗？还是……<br/>
他用力的撞了几下，还是这里……</p><p>高中生有用不完的体力，直到他睡了还被搂着干了一次。<br/>
快到中午，少年终于睡饱了，和他接吻后又躺了一会儿。<br/>
他忍不住问，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？<br/>
感觉？会想他，会走神，想见到他，跟他浪费很多时间，很多很多，你呢？<br/>
他说，喜欢就是想要跟他做爱，做很多很多次。<br/>
一直做下去。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
太阳刚刚落山，隐没在云层中时，天空是青紫色的，青紫色和橘红色交织在一起，是十分不真实的淡漠感。<br/>
这个时间段，好像一切事物都离你很远很远，天边的云，模糊不清的落日，若隐若现的星星。<br/>
少年是这个时候来找他的，他那身蓝色校服也被这天染的灰蒙蒙的。<br/>
少年很少不打招呼就出现，尤其是在这个时间。</p><p>少年的脸色很差，嘴角有伤，从一进门开始就猛烈的亲吻他，亲的他嘴巴好痛，他的吻像从天而落的小石子打在他嘴巴上，一点点都不温柔。<br/>
接下来也很粗暴，脱衣服和进入时毫不犹豫，疼的他额头掉下来大颗大颗的汗珠，和下面流出的液体混杂着落在地板上。<br/>
少年把他按在墙上干，狠狠的干，把他干的大哭也不停下来，像汹涌的巨浪铺天盖地席卷而来。</p><p>结束后他躺在地毯上，少年也躺在他身边，嘴里叼着烟。<br/>
这时候天已经暗下来了，透过灰蒙蒙的云层，能看见星星。<br/>
少年的声音很轻，也很缓慢，他说父亲去赌钱，母亲要离婚，家里整天吵架，什么都没有了，那些人上门追债，他不知道要怎么办才好。<br/>
他们并排躺在一起，透过窗户看天外的星星。<br/>
少年一根接一根的抽烟，他躺在那里觉得耳朵隐隐作痛，似乎是刚才太猛烈，把他的耳钉刮掉了，他揉着耳朵说，我有钱借给你。<br/>
少年没说话，起身穿上衣服后就走了。<br/>
他确实有钱，是离开家后在外面演出攒下来的，不多不少，有二十万。<br/>
少年走后，他也摸出一根烟来抽，透过烟雾，透过云层，从这里飞出去，就可以飞到月亮上。<br/>
他和少年要了卡号，把所有钱都转了过去。<br/>
许久，对面才回复两个字。<br/>
谢谢。</p><p>如果一定要谢谢，就谢谢今晚的月亮吧。</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>
在那之后，他们很久都没有见过了，他没有主动联系少年，少年也没有主动联系他。<br/>
他跟几个朋友换了家酒吧继续唱歌，和从前一样。<br/>
对于他来说似乎没有什么太大变化，和遇见少年之前一样。<br/>
但是偶尔路过那条巷子时他会下意识看一眼，他不是想看见什么，就是想看一眼而已。<br/>
他一个人躺在床上的时候会想，如果是两个人会不会不这么冷。<br/>
他们在一起时永远是炙热的，汗水大颗大颗往下掉，身上也覆盖一层薄薄的汗珠，那感觉黏糊糊的，虽然不舒服，但比这样冰冷的被子要好多了。<br/>
至少不孤独。</p><p>他想一个人的时候就会看外面的天，还没亮时灰蒙蒙的天，太阳一点点爬上来，中午会变得大亮，下午又变成橘黄色，到了晚上颜色都冷冷清清，直到星星爬上来。<br/>
每一天的天都一样，每一天的天都是不同的。<br/>
他很想和他一起就这样躺在这里看天，看日出日落，看星星的轨迹，看浅淡的云雾。</p><p>他演出结束后和朋友一起喝酒，喝得醉醺醺地往回走。<br/>
他以前都只喝一点，但是最近越来越频繁，也越喝越多，有酗酒的趋势了，他知道这样不好，但是他也没有办法了，他不想承认，但必须承认的是，因为一个狗屁高中生不知道真假的话，他现在已经变得人财两空。<br/>
人没了，他所有的积蓄也没了。<br/>
他揉揉耳朵，只剩下那几颗少年曾送给他的耳钉。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊的走到家门口，一抬头，看见一个熟悉的身影。<br/>
他以为真的醉了，醉成这样才会再一次看见这个人。<br/>
但是那人开口说，冷啊，我等你好久了，你怎么才回来。<br/>
就好像每天都在这等他回家一样。</p><p> </p><p>8<br/>
今晚的夜空很亮，月亮闪闪发光，星星也比平时更闪，天上没有一丝丝云，整片天空像一张巨大而轻薄的纱网罩在他们头顶，上面是闪烁而明亮的灯。<br/>
少年把他抱在怀里，是前所未有的温柔。<br/>
少年今天没穿校服，而是件宽松的卫衣，他单手抓住卫衣下摆，直接从头顶脱了下来，另一只手把他搂进怀里，细细密密的亲吻他光滑的皮肤。<br/>
少年用牙齿轻咬他的喉结和锁骨，在上面留下一整片吻痕。<br/>
进入的时候也很温柔，先是用手指扩张，然后扶着缓缓的插进身体里，后面的感知被无限放大，他唔唔的叫，所有的呻吟都被少年吞入肚子里。<br/>
开场是温柔的，到后面又粗暴起来，少年体力旺盛，做起来没轻没重，嘴上一边说着我会温柔一点，对不起弄疼你了吧，下面又一刻不停进入的更深，总之不管嘴巴上说什么，身体都不会停下来。<br/>
直到酣畅淋漓的性爱结束，两人都精疲力尽，才躺在这张温暖的床上睡去。</p><p>第二天早上睁开眼时，少年穿着他的上衣，凑到床前亲他，笑着叫他起床吃饭。<br/>
他迷迷糊糊的，总觉得是做梦还没有醒。<br/>
少年告诉他，这段时间一直在为家里的事忙，好在父母已经离婚，不会再家里折腾了，那笔钱还了赌债，母亲也留给他一笔钱。<br/>
少年贴着他蹭了蹭说，对了，先还给你十万，剩下的先给你打个欠条，以后慢慢还。<br/>
他笑着说，慢慢吧，多慢都可以。<br/>
只要你回来就可以了。<br/>
少年点头，用我自己可以吗，钱和人都给你。</p><p>这一整天都是晴天，午后的火烧云铺满天空，从窗户照进来，把房间内的一切都染成了柔软的暖黄色。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《一个短篇》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>他拨打了自杀热线。<br/>他觉得这个世界上确实没有留下去的意义了，无论生活工作，还是家庭，都让他想要逃离，他每天被上司欺压，到手的工资勉强能交得起房租，家里整天催他结婚，逼着他生孩子，各种压力都像一双无形的大手紧紧压迫着他，快要把他捏碎了。<br/>他打这个电话也不是为了求救，他就想临走前有个人说说话，他觉得自己是个失败者，希望下辈子投胎能轻松一点。<br/>挂了电话后他睡了一觉，第二天吃了早餐去辞职，结果公司不同意还被训了一顿，说什么当代年轻人都是这样，你不想想为什么上司总是找你麻烦不找别人呢，他只好回到家看一部无聊的电影，叫了个便宜的外卖。<br/>他已经不在乎别人说什么了，因为没有人是能让他活下去的希望，他准备看完这个电影，吃完最后一块炸鸡就吃药，一觉睡过去了。<br/>就在他要吃最后一块炸鸡时，忽然有人敲门。<br/>他开门后，发现是个长相英俊，格外帅气的男人，他有点意外，因为他根本没什么朋友，他问男人干什么，男人眨了眨眼说，是你召唤我的。<br/>召唤？这个词有点让他出戏，他问什么召唤，男人说，你打了电话，所以我就出现了。<br/>自杀热线？<br/>男人点了点头说，是的，我是总部派来拯救你的，等你什么时候真的找到了活下去的希望和意义，我就会消失了。<br/>这确实是一件很神奇的事情，不过他没什么兴趣，要知道，人之所以想要自杀，是因为对任何事情都不感兴趣了，哪怕一个身材完美的帅哥出现在自己面前，还说了一些奇怪的话。<br/>男人把家里先简单收拾了一遍，然后还给他换了个发型，把家里的淋浴头修好了，又亲手做了热饭菜，两人面对面坐在一起，他终于主动开口问了句话。<br/>他说，你是人吗？<br/>男人一愣，眼睛都红了：你是不是有点太过分了，我又给你做饭又给你收拾房间，你居然说我不是人？？呜呜呜，你是我见过最过分的召唤我的人了！！<br/>他赶忙摆手说，不，不是这个意思，我是说，你是真实的人类吗，还是代码？我的幻觉之类的？<br/>男人抹了抹眼泪说：我也不知道怎么解释，我的使命就是让你放弃自杀这个念头，而你真的想要好好生活后，我就会在这个世界消失，你把我当成你的朋友就可以了。<br/>他：哦。<br/>从这以后男人就留下来跟他一起生活了。<br/>虽然表面看起来是个事业有成的成熟男人，可他没想到男人很会撒娇，平日里帮他做家务，帮他做饭，没什么事做就拉着他出去逛公园，或者看电影，找各种各样有趣的事做，如果他不想去，男人就会委屈巴巴的撒娇，拉着他说，你去嘛，这是我的工作，不，不仅是工作，还是使命。<br/>他只好拖着身子和男人一起折腾，任由他在身边吵吵闹闹，时间长了他发现自己居然适应了，偶尔也能和他说上几句。<br/>这天男人问他心情有没有好一点，还想自杀吗？<br/>他想了想说，想，因为还是觉得这个世界上没什么意思。<br/>男人说，那我带你做点更有趣的事吧。<br/>他问是什么，男人凑近了，眼睫毛都戳到他鼻梁上，然后在他嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下低声说，我教你谈恋爱吧，喜欢一个人是世界上最有趣的事了。<br/>男人看着他，忽然感觉心脏里有什么东西一点点发芽，呼吸也缓缓增速，他看着男人，点了点头。<br/>好啊。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>两个人在一起后，男人还是和从前一样照顾他对他好，但是他们之间的气氛比从前多了点别的东西。<br/>其实他说不太清楚，就觉得，男人靠近他时周围了空气都烧起来了，似乎噼里啪啦的冒着火花，男人的眼睛紧盯着他，在他紧张到无法呼吸时给他一个甜蜜的吻。<br/>这感觉，虽说有些奇怪，前所未有，但是时间长了却让他十分安心，只要男人在他身边，就会让他安心。<br/>他发现自己在一点点接受。一<br/>是接受男人，接受他的感情，也是接受这个世界。<br/>和男人在一起的时候他发现了很多有趣的事，做饭变得有趣，看电影变得有趣，一起逛花店也有趣，甚至靠在一起闲聊发呆都变得有趣起来。<br/>他开始听男人的话，吃了些药，用心感受这个世界，感受每一天的阳光，每天傍晚的星星，每顿好吃的饭菜，用心感受每一秒。<br/>他开始觉得，活着是一件好事。<br/>他不再把重点放在烦躁不安，繁琐的工作上，只要尽心完成了就好，之前的上司太过刻薄，他换了份轻松一点的，每个月领到工资都会和男人去大吃一顿。<br/>他开始不那么在意别人的目光，不纠结不重要的事，所有的时间和情绪都放在男人身上，和他一起度过了一段美好而甜蜜的时光。<br/>渐渐的，他习惯了这样的生活，每天回家后会和男人一起吃饭，之后一起看电影或者散步，晚上相拥入眠，他甚至早就忘了自杀的事。<br/>这天晚上他和往常一样回到家，走进房间后发现男人不在家，他去厨房，看见桌子上留下做好的饭菜，还是热的。<br/>下面有一张纸条写着：我的使命完成啦，你已经重新爱上了生活，我也会‘消失’了，希望接下来的路即使一个人走也要好好的，要珍惜生命热爱生命，爱一切值得你爱的人和物，这个世界很美好。<br/>他盯着那张纸条许久，揉了揉眼睛，接着一个人默默坐在桌子前吃完了晚饭。<br/>是的，他很难过，但是他不想去死了，因为还有很多美好的东西。<br/>不过失去男人还是有些让他不能接受，他难过的拨打了自杀热线询问，他们有没有派人来，还能不能找到那个人。<br/>结果得到的回复是：抱歉，我们暂时没有开通这项服务，不过你有不开心的事可以和我们倾诉的。<br/>他叹了口气挂了电话。<br/>日子还是和从前一样，但是他也会认识新朋友，种种花看看电影，想想男人。<br/>他不知道男人口中的消失意味着什么，不知道他究竟是从什么地方来帮助自己的，但是他很希望男人可以再回来，以恋爱的名义。</p><p>这天他在外面散步，路过花店时去里面买花，他挑了几支花包好后，一转头就撞上了人，一大把花都撞在那人身上，他十分愧疚的说抱歉，没想到看见一个熟悉的面孔。<br/>男人伸手摸了摸他的头说：嗯，想要自杀所以召唤我拯救了你，现在想要恋爱也可以继续召唤我来爱你呀，笨。<br/>他把那一大捧花都塞进男人怀里，红了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>